Finn, Jake and Nelo: The Damned
by Archwroter
Summary: The Damned: When Finn's life takes an ultimate downfall, Finn with help of Jake and a new ally goes against all of Ooo. Rated M for some reasons. Darker side of Finn and an OC shown.(Finnceline involved)
1. Happiness for a while

**Chapter** **1**: **Happiness** **for** **a** **while**

Finn woke up on his bed like always, except that today he woke up next to a nude Marceline and he was also naked. He saw Marceline's beauty while she was asleep. "Such beauty. I wonder how we even got like this...", he said before he suddenly realized something.

He woke Marcy up quickly. She groaned and asked, "Why so early? What's going on?"." You need to leave Marcy. I don't want Jake to see us like...", before he could finish he heard Jake calling from downstairs. They quickly got dressed. Finn wore his normal baby-blue shirt and shorts while Marcy wore a checkered black-red, long sleeved T-shirt with a pair of jeans. They quickly got downstairs and saw Jake, Lady Rainicorn and their rainicorn pups raising their eyebrows. "Jake, I can explain..." Finn started before Jake cut in, "No need, bro. We knew it all".

After 15 minutes of bizarre explanation, Finn sat with his jaw wide open. He asked, "So you all got me to party and then got me drunk? Is that how we got into... that, Marceline?". Marceline just nodded."I know I'm now 18 and all, but last night could be most extreme!", Finn said after a chuckle. Then the whole room broke into laughter. After breakfast, Jake suggested for them all to go on an adventure. So they hopped onto Jake's back and began their adventure. They did many great things that day. They caused a flood to happen in the Fire Kingdom, pranked someone in front of a sad ogre and blew up a whole dungeon. Hell, Finn and Marceline both made a playful marriage oath and Jake recorded it all before throwing the tape down a cliff.

Finn felt happy at the end of the day. Although he lost Flame Princess a few months ago, he found a new and permanent love interest. Although his dad ripped off his arm, he recently met a wizard that fixed his arm perfectly. He enjoyed this moment and he really hoped this moment shall last...


	2. Just helpless

**Chapter 2: Just Helpless**

Finn woke up on another day to a great happy family. Ever since he did Tier-15 with Marceline, their relationship got more intimate. Jake and Lady with their pups visit more often so they would always have time for company. However, their visits weren't too often as they also wanted to respect Finn and Marcy's 'privacy'.

Finn's life stayed perfect and he even felt grateful it wasn't a dream. When he was making bacon pancakes with Jake for the family's breakfast, he felt a slight vibration in his pants. He reached in and grabbed a holo-pendant given by Princess Bubblegum, the woman that treats him like her knight. "Finn, can you please come ALONE and help me with a patient here at the Candy Kingdom Hospital? He's testing my patience,". Finn sighed and just said an OK before stepping on the holo-pendant, crushing it. "Treated like a fucking knight. You gotta let go of the burden being the mechanic that fixes her wrongs, brother"Jake said to Finn. Finn sighed and headed downstairs towards the front door. He knew Jake was right. He was leaving when Marcy came from behind and hugged him and asked, "Where are you going to now?". "Over to PB's kingdom. She want my help alone against a patient in her hospital. She released him and just waved as he continued making his way to Candy Kingdom.

Finn got to the hospital in the Candy Kingdom and was told by the nurse that PB was in the most secluded part of the hospital. He got there and barged in asking where the patient is. Suddenly, he go thumped in the head and fell unconscious. The only thing he saw when his eyes were open was that he was naked, chained to a wheelchair and had a gag in his mouth. In front of him was a naked Princess Bubblegum. "You were into me from the first place right, Finn? You wanted me, now enjoy me!", she said before licking his manhood. He couldn't escape nor ask for help. He was just helpless...


	3. The Pink Whore

**Chapter 3: The pink whore**

Finn woke up, he was naked and dizzy. PB was waiting for him to come to consciousness after his little nap. She tied her locks of bubblegum hair to a braid as she said, "Finn, you were a little rough". That made him suddenly remember all that has happened. How he got here, what Bubblegum did and how she said she 'wanted something for her to produce their baby', it was all so clear. He felt disgusted upon himself and he was also infuriated. "Fuck you, Bubblegum. Sick BITCH!", he said to her causing her to flinch. "I see. You want more?!" she said while undoing her dress and moving towards him. Finn wished someone,anyone would help him.

Suddenly, the walls broke apart as some sort of flying crow-tiger hybrid barged in. It released Finn from chains and flew him away. Finn didn't even care where the creature took him, he was thinking what he's supposed to explain to Marceline and the rest. The creature landed him in front of the Tree Fort and flew away when it noticed Jake and the others coming. "Finn! What the glob happened to you?" Jake asked. Marceline caught him in her arms when he fainted. He was murmuring, "Forgive me, Marcy..." as he pass out.

"Uhh, where am I?", Finn said before he realized he was in the Candy Kingdom ICU. Jake, Lady, BMO and Neptr was there beside him."Jake! I..." he was cut in when Jake said,"We already knew, man". He looked around to locate Marceline, and as he couldn't find her he asked them about her. "Marcy's trying to face facts about what happened, but she's still gonna be at your trial," Jake said."Wait, what fucking trial?" Finn asked back. "For what the pink whore did to you," said Jake.


	4. Meet Nelo

**Chapter 4: Meet Nelo**

The next day was the trial day. Bubblegum had a fucking professional attorney while Jake became Finn's attorney. The trial was going smooth for PB's side and she was actually about to win since Finn's side doesn't have actual evidence to prove Finn's statement. Nobody would believe that the nicest, goody-two shoes Princess Bubblegum would rape Finn, the hero of Ooo.

Finn facepalmed as hard as he could while Jake sat beside him silenced. When The King of Ooo was about to call upon the jury, the court roof fell down as a demon in a shining knight armor came in. Every guard surrounded the trespasser until he bowed in front of the King of Ooo. Then he stood up, raising a hand which a video recorder came out from and played the recording of the incident. Everyone was shocked seeing it. After that, PB stated that Finn and her was in a relationship. Finn stated it was a lie. The demon knight was even able to play Marcy and Finn's 'marriage oath' to prove that.

The tables got turned. PB lost the case and was sentenced to restraining order under 15 km from Finn. After the trial was done, Finn invited the demon knight to return to their Tree Fort. The demon just followed them as everyone looked at him strangely. Jake felt suspicious so he asked who he was after they managed to surround him when he was on the couch. Knowing that he couldn't hide anymore, he changed into normal form which surprised Finn a bit. "He's a human!", Finn yelled. "That I am. I came from so many places and time frame, but I've got no actual name," he said plainly but seeing the others so dumbfounded, he began explaining more to them.


	5. Happiness fell apart

**Chapter 5: Happiness Fell Apart**

"Wait, explain it again,please? And a bit slower," Finn said to the stranger that just explained his origin. "OK, once again I say this. I followed Hunson Abadeer to the Nightosphere before the Mushroom Bomb launched, learned Nightosphere black magic there and then opened a portal to Prismo's Chamber. I lived there watching people come and go. After the Lich made a wish that got him trapped there,I made my wish to purify and use his powers. Now I swore to protect the only human left," he explained but the others are still dumbfounded.

They were discussing what to call the guy until a fireball burnt half their window."Finn! Where is your fucking whore, huh?!" called Flame Princess from outside. Finn came out wielding a fire sword made by his new friend. Marceline couldn't come out and fight due to FP's sunlight aura. So Finn battled FP after his friend casted flame shield dome around the house. Finn tried slashing her while blocking her attacks, knowing that he was diverting FP's attention. His friend was recovering energy through eating apples before coming out behind FP that was too busy with Finn. FP wasn't trying to hurt Finn, but Finn wasn't like that. He awaits his opportunity. His friend chanted 'Aqua Stratum' and launched water upon FP, weakening her and giving Finn an opening. Finn ran to her and stabbed her, saying, "I never loved you, you don't even have a heart! Just an elemental matrix." Finn left the sword stuck on her and walked away.

15 minutes after the fight they had dinner since Marceline already recovered and they got a name for their new friend, Nelo. FP wasn't done with the fight though. She was able to burn the front door and tried to blow herself up. Finn got injured in the explosion while the rest were safely wrapped by Jake. The next day, Finn woke up in the Candy Kingdom hospital. He was startled by the news that their Tree Fort was destroyed, Neptr and BMO were heavily damaged and Marceline had left him a recorded message saying, "Sorry, Finn. I have to leave knowing that you and PB already got your own child to take care of. Please forget me for yours and the child's own good, Love Marceline". Finn was speechless. All he did was start crying and crying and the tears won't stop leaving his eyes.


	6. Adventure Time

**Now I can finally say hello, readers! I got this story out of my friends dumb idea. (Hahahah...) OK, hope you'll enjoy reading. And remember, your reviews are very appreciated. Thanks for reading! Oh, yes. I DO NOT own Adventure Time or anything else in this story including Nelo Angelo (from Devil May Cry 1)**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Adventure Time**

It's been a long time since Finn began crying. He wouldn't stop crying no matter what. Jake decided to give up on stopping Finn from crying. That day, Jake was talking to Lady and the Pups about Finn. Nelo was sitting on the window sill. He wore his hoodie with the hood on when he sleeps there.

Suddenly, Princess Bubblegum came and sat on a chair beside Finn. "Finn, I know you're sad but Marceline left for a good cause. She did what she should do", she said to Finn. Finn didn't even care about her restraining order now that he's too sad to even think. She rubbed her belly as she said, "Besides, we're your family now Finn...". Finn lifted his face and glared at PB with those red, puffy eyes. The statement hit him hard. His right arm grew thorns and vines as he grabbed her and threw her to the other side of the room. "You did this..." he said while slowly walking towards her.

Suddenly, Nelo stopped him. "We gotta look for Marceline now!" he said. Finn wanted to go and kill Bubblegum for causing all this. "Finn, kill her later! Marcy could do stupid things if we waste time now!"he said causing Finn to flinch. Finn then grabbed PB and tied her up with vines using his right arm. Then, they jumped out the window and was caughb by Jake as they made their way to Evil Dark Forest. They entered a secret hole under a 'FUCK ME this way' sign. It led to a cave where Nelo gave them some supplies and disguises for them. Jake wore a fedora with a silver trench coat while Finn got a hoodie with dragon and skull logos, with the words '#1BABE MARCY' on it. Nelo said that was his early birthday gift for Finn. Once they have packed up, they rode on Jake as their journey began. "The whole Ooo could be onto us by now. Stay vigilant. Stay unseen. Got it?" Nelo said to them. They nodded as they moved faster and yelled 'Adventure Time'!


	7. Long Time no see

**Chapter 7: Long Time No See**

They have been on a quick journey. In almost a day, they reached the borders of the Ice Kingdom. "Hey, dude. Can you like scan my arm or some shit? It's starting to look weird," Finn said to Nelo. The human wizard glanced a bit at Finn's right arm and said, "It's cool, man. It's usefulness comes at will. Control it like a normal arm, only better". "How do you know these things?, Finn asked causing him to chuckle. "I gave it to you, remember?" he said.

Finn was making a PHIL face, looking at him in awe. "I used a shape shifting spell to become the wizard that you've met who fixed your arm, also to become the Chimera that flew you back home and also as the knight that saved your ass in court," Nelo said as he changed into the forms he spoke of. "But personally, the demon knight form is my favourite. It's called 'Dark Angel' armor a.k.a. Nelo Angelo," he said.

Finn was still analysing Nelo's statement when they got surrounded by a circle of flames. Suddenly, a quiet yet familiar face stood before them. "Scorcher? Well, long time no see!", said Jake. Scorcher didn't waste his time talking though, he went straight for the kill. He did some fiery slash but Finn dodged it. Finn and Jake stretched their arms and tried to perform repetitive strikes to Scorcher but he was too quick. Nelo tried to double-slash Scorcher from behind, but he was able to escape with a back flip. Tired of Scorcher's evasion, Nelo casted an ocean hyper wave to slow him down. Finn formed Grass Blade in his hands and stabbed Scorcher, before he vanished and reappeared behind him. Jake rammed him with his head to keep Scorcher away from Finn.

A blast suddenly came from out of nowhere and froze Scorcher. Nelo took the opportunity to suck Scorcher's magic energy. "That should keep him frozen. "C'mon Nelo and Finn, were bouncing! Somebody called the heat... and penguins!" Jake said as he pointed towards some Fire Kingdom guards and penguins rushing towards them. So they fled the scene and into a forest.


	8. Too Weak

**Chapter 8: Too weak**

"So wait, you have the Lich's magic energy and black magic from the Nightosphere? Dude, that's dangerous," Jake said to Nelo as they were walking through the forest. "Hey, those powers are useful, you know..." Nelo said back. Nelo had given them many useful things like a retractable,shape changing Scarlet sword for Finn and an invisible dog armor for Jake. They were also introduced to the wizard's trusted katana, Yamato.

Finn just listened to them until he sensed something moving and watching from behind. He knew his sense got more useful since Nelo gave him that arm. Suddenly, a few bears came and challenged Finn onto battle. Finn laughed at this as he summoned his Scarlet sword forth. Jake grew his hand into a spiky wrecking ball as Nelo decided to join along, unsheathing his Yamato katana. They sliced pass these bears with ease as they even got a piece from the bears' internal organs for snacks. Suddenly, the entity that was hiding revealed himself and scolded, "Hey, you can't hurt the inhabitants of the forest!". Nelo glared at the old Forest Wizard causing him to flinch. The old man was about to say something until Jake wrapped him in his casket-shaped hand. Jake told Finn to just kill him since they need to go NOW! So Finn conveniently stabbed the wizard through an opening in his casket trap. As Jake removed his hand, it was bloody. Nelo just told them to head quickly to a cliff nearby.

Nelo looked at the wizard's bloody corpse as he drained the magic energy out of it. Knowing that he got all the magic energy he needed, he headed back to Finn and Jake and opened a portal to allow them to arrive at Marceline's cave quickly. Jake wondered why Nelo didn't do that in the first place, so he just explained that he sacrificed all of his teleportation magic energy to fix Finn's right arm. That was why he couldn't open these teleportation portals he called Hell Gates. Finn didn't care though. He leapt in first and then joined by Jake. Nelo was about to do so, until he nearly got hit by an arrow. He searched for it's source and noticed Huntress Wizard holding a crossbow and yelling 'Murderer!' and 'You killed my father!'. Nelo knew his jeans and his midnight black hoodie were torn a bit, but he couldn't help but to laugh at her. In anger, she started coming close to engage him while holding a dagger. He allowed her to come close, knowing that she was being drained off power. She fell limp in front of him as he said, "Pathetic! You're just too weak! Why don't you come back next time with a fucking gang, huh?", Nelo said as she slowly fell unconscious while murmuring, "I failed, dad. I'm sorry...".


	9. Ooo will PAY!

**Chapter 9: Ooo will PAY!**

Nelo looked upon an unconscious Huntress Wizard. He knew she would be a weakling. He didn't even have to waste any magic energy to take her out. The magic field he made around him drained her magic energy slowly.

Nelo wasted no more time and headed in through the portal to follow Finn and Jake. He arrived on the other side and saw Marceline's house in the distance. He also saw PB and her army, along with Flame King and his flame army marching towards their direction. He ran towards the house inside the cave and when he saw Jake coming out with a sad face, he gasped. He rushed to Jake and asked, "Where is Finn? And where is Marceline?" he asked. "Upstairs... He's... She's...", he said with a tear streaking from his eye. He soon cried under his own face as he faced down. A cry was suddenly heard from upstairs later then.

Finn couldn't have felt happier when he reached Marcy's home. He already missed her like crazy! But when he opened the door and located Marcy upstairs, his heart suddenly felt like it cracked. There were traces of blood that led to where she was at right now. There were also some wooden stakes around, also covered in blood. Finn rushed quickly towards her but he really, really hoped that it wasn't like how he thought. He hoped that she was poking and dragging something with the wooden stakes. He also hoped she was just sucking the red out of anything that was there. However, he gasped as he saw Marceline dead with a wooden stake stuck to her heart. She died smiling and the note she wrote read, "If anyone were to find this note, give it to Finn the Human. I hope you're happy with a new family, Finn. I won't return anymore to threaten your life with your new children. Our baby and I await you here in the afterlife". Finn grabbed her cold dead body and hugged her close as he cried. "Why? Please don't, Marcy, no... Marceliiiinnnneeee!" he yelled and so Nelo came upstairs and scanned her lifeless body. As good as he were, he still couldn't save Marcy. "She was carrying your twin children, Finn," he said to him. He cried and hugged her a bit longer.

Five minutes later, he stopped crying. He placed Marceline's body down and stood up. His facial expression showed pain, despair and anger. The Scarlet blade slowly formed in his grasps. "I'll kill that whore and the rest of Ooo if I have to. They caused this and they will all PAY!" he screamed. "I'm your biological brother, guardian and friend. I'm staying along with you, bro," said Nelo while carrying his Yamato katana and patting his brother's shoulder. Jake suddenly called them and said, "We've got company! A whole armada actually,".


	10. A Bitter Ending

**Chapter 10: A bitter ending**

Finn made his way out of Marceline's home. He held Scarlet in his right arm while his biological brother, Nelo walked out with him, holding Yamato. Finn made a vow to avenge his wife and children, so he walked out of the cave in hope to fulfill his vow. With Jake and Nelo behind him, he confidently stepped towards the armada that was waiting for him.

He stood in front of some familiar and hated faces such as Princess Bubblegum and her Banana guards along with Flame King and his burning army. Finn didn't even flinch. "Finn, surrender now! And we may spare you," yelled Bubblegum from on the Morrow. "Finn, our baby need you! I need you!" she said causing Finn to shout, "SHUT UP, you sick whore!". "You caused her to do it! If wasn't for you, she would still be alive!", said Finn with a tear flowing down his cheek. "But that justified nothing! You're still a murderer that killed my daughter! You'd better have a good reason for it...", Flame King said."Well, I have no reason! It was for my fucking pleasure of returning the pain she caused me to suffer all these years!, Finn said while glaring at him. "I used to be a hero, but when I earned some happiness, YOU caused her to kill herself and my twin children! And I shall make you and everyone else that wanted to stop me PAY! Even if it means going against all of Ooo...", he continued with a sinister smile.

_However,_ nothing was according to Finn's plans. He and Nelo suddenly got thumped on their heads. The thing he knew when he woke up were that he was strapped to a machine, Nelo was gone and Jake was seen standing with Lady and his pups beside PB. "Wha... Why? Jake?...!" he mumbled at them who were behind the glass of the lab he was held in. He seemed to be in the Candy Kingdom lab. His visions were blurry a bit. He got back to his senses when the machine he was strapped on made sounds meaning it was activating. Finn tried to break free from the machine but to no avail. "Sorry, Finn. It's for the good of all," said Jake. "Noooo! Noooo! Fuck you all! I'll get back and I'll have my vengeance! NNNNOOOOOOO!", those were the last sounds heard from Finn at that time...

To_ be continued..._

* * *

**(SIGHS) I know what you're all thinking of. This ending could be a little too bitter. Too bad for Finn. However, Archwroter shall make a sequel to this story. The Finn, Jake and Nelo saga will continue! Oh yeah, don't forget: your reviews are very appreciated so don't forget to review! :-D**

**Coming soon: Finn,Jake and Nelo: The Redemption**


End file.
